Honorable y respetable
by Dalia Black
Summary: El reciente escándalo ocurrido a la familia Black por la fuga de Andrómeda tiene a Lucius asqueado. Está más convencido que nunca de que ser un honorable y respetable Malfoy es su destino. Un orgullo que tendrá presente por el resto de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en __el ___****"Reto Especial Aniversario"** del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Honorable y respetable**

Lucius Malfoy está asqueado. La noticia de que Andrómeda Black ha huido con un simple hijo de muggle ha conmocionado a toda familia mágica de sangre pura que se precie de serlo. Esa muchacha ha traicionado sus propias raíces mágicas. Ha rechazado valores e ideales familiares tan primordiales como el honor y la pureza de la sangre con sus acciones. Ha mancillado con su imprudencia siglos de tradición. Ha trazado una mancha indeleble en la ancestral historia de la siempre pura dinastía Black.

Fugarse con un hijo de muggles. Con un sangresucia. Aborrecible. Inaudito. Una sucia traición. Hay que ser verdaderamente ignorante y débil para ceder a un impulso tan irracional y dejarse cegar por un mundano enamoramiento juvenil. Ha abandonado a su padre, a su madre y a sus hermanas. Ha dado espalda a las personas que le dieron la vida y la criaron. Insensata. Ingrata. Lucius se estremece de siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de renunciar a todo lo que tiene. Un mundo tan perfecto, correcto, glorioso y lleno de seguridades.

Niña estúpida. Niña egoísta. A Lucius le complace algo pensar en que la muchacha no tardará en comprender su error y se arrepentirá. Está convencido de que le será difícil no extrañar la comodidad de su hogar. Pronto descubrirá con horror lo salvaje y primitiva que es la vida muggle. Sí señor. No son más que seres inferiores que han infectado con su impura sangre a tantas familias mágicas. A familias lo suficientemente tontas como para dejarlos infiltrarse entre ellos. Andrómeda no resistirá ni un día entre sangresucias, traidores a la sangre, mestizos y muggles. Nadie en su sano juicio podría.

Pero cuando eso ocurra no encontrará a nadie que la reciba de vuelta con los brazos abiertos. Claro que no. En lo que a él respecta Andrómeda ya no es una Black. Es más, está muerta. Ya no existe y punto final. Tendrá que cargar con su error, con ese arrebato de locura, por el resto de su vida. Su capricho le costará a la familia Black buena parte de prestigio. El apellido ha perdido parte del antiguo esplendor a raíz del desafortunado evento. No quiere ni pensar la vergüenza que debe de estar sintiendo su prometida, Narcissa Black.

Pero Lucius se enorgullece de ser un hombre generoso. No romperá el compromiso. Se ufana pensando en lo juicioso y benevolente de su decisión. Narcissa podrá ser la hermana de una traidora a la sangre, pero sigue siendo una Black. Ella jamás ha cometido falta alguna en contra de los ideales de la pureza de la sangre. Ella no es la que ha traicionado su propia sangre. Sería injusto hacerla pagar por la deshonra de su descarriada hermana.

Secretamente, Lucius se alegra de que un hecho tan escandaloso no haya ocurrido en su familia. En el fondo la desgracia lo divierte. No es más que una gran ironía. La tan orgullosa y altiva familia Black, teñida por el deshonor una vez más. Y allí están los Malfoy, con su impoluto árbol genealógico, observando su decadencia. Tendiéndole la mano desde lo alto, como la familia virtuosa y respetable que es. Y acogiendo, por supuesto, a una de sus integrantes en su familia.

Después de todo, piensa, Narcissa tiene suerte de poder ser una Malfoy. Es un honor para ella pasar a formar parte de una familia tan distinguida como la suya. Una distinción que dadas las circunstancias debería de hacerla brincar de felicidad y hacer brotar lágrimas de agradecimiento de sus ojos. Lucius, por su parte, sabe que lo suyo no tiene nada que ver con el azar. Ser un honorable y respetable Malfoy es su destino. Un orgullo que tendrá presente por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y hayan detestado a Lucius tanto como yo. Se me hizo muy difícil poder meterme bajo su piel y escribir según sus enfermizas creencias. Mi odio por él hacía más complicado poder escribir sobre él sin hacerle bashing. He intentado retratarlo en todo su egocentrismo, pensando que Andrómeda es una tonta que pronto se arrepentirá (porque obviamente todo el mundo ve las cosas como él o sino están dementes) y en que le está haciendo un favor a Narcissa casándose con ella. Los reviews son muy bienvenidos!

Saludos y gracias por leer! (:


End file.
